The Fox Blade
by Ace Ian Combat
Summary: AU The swift blade of deceit buries deep in one's heart, twisted, and yanked out savagely, leaving a wound that never heals, never forgotten, and remembered in agony.
1. I

The Fox Blade

Disclaimer: I don't own K.P. and Co. I do however, own Matthew Foxe.

This will be the only author's note until the end of the story. I may have to edit the disclaimer and such. I put the Prom on April 8 since that was the day that I first saw the movie. This will be AU when S4 comes out. I put a reference to the Game Boy Advance game Kim Possible 3: Team Possible in, but enough for you to get the basic jest. Please let me know if you see any plot holes, typos, or inconsistencies with the series and this story, as I want this story to be the best it can be and it can only be that way if I receive feedback on my mistakes. I will edit this story if someone happens to point out one of the mistakes mentioned above, or another one similar to it. I made up the names of the elements of Team Go's powers. I think every chapter will be at least twenty pages long when written on notebook paper. I know this first one was. I hope you enjoy The Fox Blade.

April 8, 2005

I.

A pair of feet padded silently on the cold, cobblestone floor. Their owner deftly treaded the old, worn stones of the dreary castle. Tendrils of ancient dust swirled about, only to settle once more as the disturbance passed.

The castle itself was not large, but, like many others, it resided far from any populated urban areas. Wooden shingles, supported by thick beams, adorned the roof of the spacious castle. The walls were sculpted out of many slabs of granite, and eloquent tapestries hung on the insides of the stone walls. The castle produced an eerie presence, and the restive silence only added to the sense of foreboding. It had lain, unattended to and unentered, for many years. Thorny weeds grew thick, creating a seemingly solid barrier, creeping skyward up the walls of the once illustrious castle. Its architecture was European, having once housed a wealthy noble with many serfs.

One could get lost in such a place.

Yet the visitor did not, stepping with ease and familiarity. The feet fell with confidence, long strides concealing the emotions of the one who walked in this forbidding estate. An easy grin played across the lips of the visitor, revealing slight amusement not detectable in the visitor's eyes.

Simple, black tennis shoes with Velcro straps adorned the boy's feet, their tops hidden in the long, black cargos he wore. The boy wore a loose, black denim jacket, open to expose a silver tee shirt with golden trim. Completing his look were his gloves, one golden, the other silver, the folds loose and falling down the backs of his hands. Short, raven-black bangs fell forward, nearly masking bright, intriguing, emerald green eyes, orbs that showed no emotion. Roughly five foot eight inches, the boy's easy grin was quickly replaced by a coy smile. His bright eyes flickered as he lit a candle, and the shadows danced around in eerie, random patterns.

The candle as his guide, the boy retreated down the hall directly in front of the entrance, passing dusty vases; the flowers they held were black and brittle, dead. he left two doors untouched in his wake, and gripped the doorknob of the third. The knob turned and clicked, and the boy strode forward, shutting the open door behind him. A devious grin etched its way onto his face as he looked about him. The boy flicked on a light; despite its abandoned appearance, he had lived here for some time and refurbished the house with modern conveniences, unknown to all, even the villagers ten miles away.

Before him was an array of computers, monitors, and other devices, all of which you would find at any security guards' post. The boy quickly relocated the private satellite he had recently had sent into orbit. Repositioning one of the satellite's many cameras, the boy had a plain view of that location, live. What he saw only increased the size of his smirk. Soon his plan would be put into action. True, he was only seventeen, but the knowledge he had acquired was beyond his years. He positioned two more cameras before the boy retired for the night in a small, twin-sized bed, unable to suppress his grin at the thought of his plan coming to fruitation, and those required to succeed. As the boy drifted off to sleep, two names sunk deep in his mind, followed shortly by two more.

Joss Possible. Dr. Andrea Possible.

Ron Stoppable. Kim Possible.

Thunder clapped ominously in the distance as a bolt of lightning struck an ancient tree. The tree smoldered at first, its tough bark protecting it, then bust into flames as the torrent of rain advanced on it.

Half a world away, two seventeen year olds embraced, the light reflecting off their matching light blue suit and dress in a hypnotic way as they announced their feelings publicly for the first time.

July 12, 2005

II.

Green eyes shimmered as they stared lovingly into a pair of chocolate brown eyes that crested round, simple freckles. The boy had a contented half-grin playing across his face as he watched his date take a small bite and moan appreciatively at the succulent taste of the rich, chocolate cake he had prepared. Ron's smile expanded as Kim sighed with satisfaction.

"So what do you think K.P.?" Ron asked, adding false worry into his voice. Kim eyed him shrewdly as she wiped her mouth with a linen napkin.

"Well, Ron, I don't quite know what to say. Except where did you learn to cook like that?" praised Kim, sipping some of the grape juice Ron had provided. Ron only smirked playfully at her, his gaze hard to interpret.

"A master, K.P., never reveals his secrets," Ron boasted, wagging his eyebrows at her. Kim stifled a humor-filled giggle, her olive green eyes sparkling and dancing in excitement.

"Really? I think I can change your mind," shot back Kim, scooting closer to Ron in his black tux. Ron had wanted to do something special tonight for their three blissful months of dating. Their original date this week had been canceled due to a mission to Belize involving some mutated fish just off the coast.

"Mmmmm. Booyah," replied Ron, leaning in for a kiss from his beloved girlfriend. Kim, too, inclined her head forward and...

Beep beep de deep!

Foreheads knocked. Both hastily apologized as Kim rummaged around in her bag, rubbing her forehead with her other hand. Ron was kneading the back of his neck awkwardly, a grimace almost making its way onto his face. Kim finally managed to locate the Kimmunicator, and tugged it out with an exasperated sigh.

"Wade!" Kim hissed as she punched the answer button, utterly deflated, the moment of romance having fled before them.

"Hey Kim. Sorry to interrupt your date," the young teen made it a point to keep his eyes on his keyboard. Kim rolled her eyes at his behavior.

"Wade, look at me," ordered Kim. Wade's eyes snapped onto Kim's face, relieved. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? But just because you caught us kissing 'cause of the Moodulator and we're dating now doesn't mean that you're going to fry your brain with some traumatizing scene every time I answer the Kimmunicator. Are we clear on that?" Wade nodded. "Good. Now, what's the sitch?"

"Robbery in progress at a research facility in Maine. Whoever it was hacked the cameras and shut them down, as well as the security system because it's routed through the same mainframe," informed Wade, pausing to take a swig of his soda. "Suspicious, huh?" Kim nodded.

"Sounds like a trap. Whoever it is, they would have to know then that by the time we got there, a normal robber would be gone. So my guess is on a trap," Kim responded, not very happy with the thief at the moment. She turned her attention back to Ron, who had been curiously peering over her shoulder. "How do you feel about setting off a trap?"

"Always ready Kim," confirmed Ron, reaching to grab his bag under the table.

"Guys, if you can be ready in five minutes, then I'll bring over some new gadgets," Wade stated, having slurped down the rest of his pop.

"We'll be ready Wade. K. and R. out," answered Kim, shutting the Kimmunicator off and grabbing her own bag. She rushed into the downstairs bathroom of the Stoppable household while Ron hurried upstairs to change and awaken Rufus from his naco-induced sleep.

Five minutes later, Kim was standing by the front door, garbed in mission clothes, waiting patiently while Ron quickly scribbled a note to his parents and taped it to the refrigerator, telling them he would be late coming home because of a mission. Kim had already notified her parents, both of whom said to be careful and come straight home after the mission.

A sharp rap pounded against the door, and Kim opened it. Wade stood there, leaning against the door frame in a clover green jacket, sipping on his soda for all he was worth. Grinning slyly, Wade mysteriously reached behind his back, pulling out three helmets, one of which matched his jacket, and two more jackets. He handed the red helmet and jacket to Kim, and the blue ones to Ron, then motioned for them to follow him, the proud smirk never once leaving his freckled face.

Glistening in the moonlight were three iridescent motorcycles, their hues shimmering as the moon slipped in and out of the clouds. All were detailed laboriously down to the final detail, the cinnabar one sporting ebony flames and the initial 'K.P.' on both sides. Ron's sapphire motorcycle also had his initials, 'R.S.', on the side, but was instead detailed with a jet black monkey in a Tai Shing Pek Kwar pose. Similarly, Wade's shamrock motorcycle had 'W.L.', and was detailed with a pure black computer monitor.

Wade watched smugly as Ron and Rufus reconnoitered every inch of the new motorcycles. Kim, too, was gazing over her's in awe, glancing at Wade, then back to the bike, then returning her stare to Wade again. Wade himself was brimming over with satisfaction, and he couldn't have been more pleased with what Ron said next.

"These are badical!" exclaimed Ron, the glare off his steel blue bike reflecting into his eyes and producing an odd appearance, highlighting Ron's enthusiasm. "Ten times better than my old scooter, yup yup! No, not ten, about a thousand times better!" Ron was practically giddy with excitement.

"Wade, these are more than wow worth, they're awesome. You build 'em yourself?" Kim asked, fingering the handlebars on the scarlet bike longingly.

"With my own two hands. Each bike is made of a super durable thallium alloy, the same material as the Centurion Project, runs off solar power or a battery similar to the Kimmunicator's, and capable of a top speed of two hundred ten miles per hour," confirmed Wade, rolling off the facts about the new bikes. "And it has a scratch resistant paint I developed, plus the Centurion Project's properties will allow the motorcycles to virtually erase almost all damage they obtain on missions. And the best part is that I'm almost old enough to drive on these babies. They'll get you to Maine and back and beyond."

"Ron, let's ride," Kim stated, slipping her helmet on and revving the engine. The motorcycle purred like a kitten, eager to break away and hit the road.

"Wait! I forgot something!" yelled Wade over the din, an embarrassed look crossing his face. "The bikes also have a built-in stealth mode. As long as you're holding the handlebars after you flip this switch, both you and the bike will be invisible, and the motor will be silent. Or you can have the bikes in stealth mode while you infiltrate a lair and need them close by for an emergency."

"Spankin'! Wade, you rock! We'll catch you later," Kim commented over the noise of Ron revving his bike anxiously, more eager than Kim to test out Team Possible's new wheels. Later the trio of motorcycles would be dubbed 'Elemental' by the media, for their ability to mystically blend in to the background, and their unique coloring.

But that's much, much later.

Wade was true to his word; the bikes made excellent time, even on crowded highways. (Neither one will admit that the stealth mode was used in this part of their epic mission.) Nearly eleven hours after setting out from the sleepy town of Middleton, Colorado, the two field members of Team Possible had arrived at their destination, geared for action after the long ride. (Granted the seats were comfortable though.) Kim and Ron stealthily scaled the eight foot rock wall, and vaulted over the barbed wire at the top.

"I'd just like to point out that I just leapt over a barbed wire, and I didn't rip my pants," gloated Ron, pausing to jump down from the wall and sidling up next to Kim.

"No one doubts your mad barbed wire leaping skills," Kim said, yanking the cables from the tangled mass of barbed wire. Ron did similar, the coils of rope sliding past his gloved fingers into his blue grappling hook/ hairdryer. "Now let's ... whoa!" Kim's eyes widened with shock as she turned from Ron and the wall.

The research facility was directly in front of them, but the entire site was enlivened with alacrity. Substantial spotlights swept across the land between them and the main building, and it was only because of the amply searchlights that Kim was able to detect the sparkles that warned them of a laser grid. Several motion sensitive cameras armed with concussive weapons dotted the area around them, and Kim was certain that a twitch in the web of lasers to avoid being blasted would be fatal. No guards seemed to be patrolling the region, and a light was only visible in one room on the topmost floor, nearly one hundred feet off the ground.

"Definitely expecting us," managed to croak out Ron. An audible whistle escaped from Rufus's mouth as he sat perched on Ron's mission-clad sagging shoulders. Kim, still slightly numb, reached into her pocket and retrieved the Kimmunicator from its comfy dwelling of seclusion within the deep folds of the pocket.

"Wade, we've got a problem," Kim stated sternly, activating the device. Wade appeared on the screen, calmly sipping his soda, his jacket draped across the back of his chair, the helmet resting on the desk in front of him. "Somebody left the security on, or the intruder turned it on." She flipped the Kimmunicator around so Wade could survey the view.

"That... that isn't supposed to be there, at least it wasn't two hours ago. Let me see if I can hack it," replied Wade, cracking his knuckles and setting to work. Five minutes later, Wade was shaking his head apologetically. "Sorry guys. I can't disable the system, and other than what you see before you, I can't tell you what to expect, nor can I juice the frequency to make the laser grid visible. But I can tell you that this grid is tighter than McHenry's, and that even Rufus will have a hard time getting through. Your Spectrometer Sunglasses should let you see the beams."

"Wade," Ron said, taking advantage of the break in conversation to pull the Kimmunicator from Kim, "if an Akira stomp move backed by mystical monkey power was executed at the right moment, in the right direction, with a certain amount of force, could the concussive pulses reach the generator for the exterior security system and destroy it without setting off the beams?" Ron's eyes were like steel, and Wade suddenly realized that Ron was making a serious notion.

"I don't know Ron. If the move isn't strong enough, the blast will upset the laser grid or the cameras. Plus you'd have to be in almost precise alignment with the generator. It would take an enormous amount of mystical monkey power, an amount that would take hours to recharge both the Lotus Temple mystical monkey power and the Ozmotli Temple mystical monkey power you got from when Monkey Fist took Nana Possible's family album. It's very tricky, but entirely plausible."

"I'm gonna try it. Line me up with the generator and give me the distance," Ron ordered, his brows furrowing in concentration. A gentle breeze swept his bangs back from his face. Only there was no breeze, Kim duly noted.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ron?" asked Wade, worry creeping into his voice. "If you overshoot the generator, you could collapse the building and injure of even kill the person inside."

"I won't overshoot, as long as you give me accurate direction and distance," Ron answered, his eyes now withholding highlights of blue. He handed Kim Rufus, who squeaked in protest. "Sorry buddy, but I just don't want to strain you."

"Okay Ron, I need you to take two steps to the left and turn ninety degrees to face east," Wade informed Ron. "You should be facing where the building meets the forest. The generator is that little square three point four miles ahead of you attached to the right side of the building. Good luck you guys, and call me if anything comes up." Ron nodded, then tossed the Kimmunicator to Kim, who held it in her other hand. Kim backed up against the wall to give Ron plenty of room. She was glad she did.

A blazing cadet blue aura encompassed Ron, his skin quickly turning a shade that would put Drakken's to shame. Ron stood stock still, his legs pressed together while his arms were rigid, right down to his fists. A sudden gust of wind blew Ron's hair skyward, and, with his jaw clenched, Ron's foot crashed down on the ground with a sickening crunch. Kim, wearing her Spectrometer Sunglasses, was certain twice that the blast would upset the laser grid, but it never once broke through the surface until directly under the generator. As soon as the generator was disabled, Ron toppled backward, and Kim surged forward to seize him.

"Ron? That has to be one of the most badical things I've ever seen," Kim whispered, easing down to the ground gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Give me a sec," moaned Ron. "Rufus, give me a packet of Diablo sauce, will ya?" The little naked mole rat hastened to rip open one, and squeezed some into Ron's mouth, which he savored for a moment before standing up. "I'm good Kim. Might not be able to use the MMP for a while, but I'm good as new mostly. Besides, it comes and goes anyway."

Beep beep de deep!

"Kim!" yelled Wade when she answered, "I just read a major geologic energy spike in the area, as well as Ron's bio scans going off charts! Please tell me he didn't fail and you two are now faced with almost certain death!"

"Your confidence in Ron is unparalleled, Wade," droned Kim sarcastically. "Seriously, we're fine, and we'll infiltrate the building if Ron's up to it."

"Always ready Kimbo. Now let's go smash some villain," Ron responded enthusiastically, pumping his fist into the air and causing a ruckus. Kim simply rolled her eyes as Rufus joined in.

"Alright. So we go to the building, avoid the traps, and bust the bad guy," remarked Kim, now fully back in mission mode. Her eyes flickered to the building nearly three and a half miles away. "Wade, you wouldn't happen to have packed a gadget in our gear to get us to that research facility quickly and without using more energy than it would take to walk there, would you?" Wade crossed his arms and glowered at Kim.

"Kim, what do you take me for? Do you think I have a gadget for everything in the world?" Wade replied, his glare softening just a bit. Kim paused for a moment.

"Well, do you?" Kim questioned, her voice a bit softer. Ron was peering over her shoulder eagerly.

"Yeah," sighed Wade. "In your backpack are two pairs of the new improved super speed shoes. They use very little of your energy, but these too are still experimental, so you must take them off as soon as you reach the building before the traps." Wade fixed Kim with a stoic stare, who grinned sheepishly at him. "Also, I was able to find the blueprints, but they don't include the security system. From the entrance the room goes three hundred feet back, then on the left wall there is the stairs. These circle around as you go up so that on the next floor you'll be above the entrance. All the floors are like this."

"Thanks Wade, and we'll be careful," Kim promised, shutting the Kimmunicator off and storing it in her pocket. Ron has already pawed through her bag and found the two pairs of speed shoes, which the duo quickly donned.

Rufus hastily scurried into Ron's pocket, and the trio set off. Nine seconds later, they were in front of the entrance to the research facility and slipping off the speed shoes. Storing them in her bag, Kim slid open the door and peered inside. Her head came back out a minute later, a worried expression on her face.

"Something's wrong with the floor," said Kim. Ron looked in through the door and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Looks fine to me," Ron commented. In response, Kim picked up a fist sized rock and tossed it into the room. It clattered as it came to a halt, then fell as the floor gave way. There was a long pause of silence, then a loud thunk. "Or not. What about the walls and the ceiling?"

"Same. We could run quickly across the floor or up the wall, but if you fall or trip it's game over," remarked Kim sternly, her arms crossed.

"Well Kim, let's not trip then," Ron responded. Before Kim could stop him, Ron was running along the wall to the staircase, tiles dropping like stones behind him. Just before he would run smack dab into the staircase, Ron pushed off the wall and flipped onto the railing. He slid down it a few feet, then grabbed it and swung down onto the stairs. "And the Mad Dog stadium rocks!" Ron leaned against the railing casually. "You comin' K.P.?"

"Showoff," Kim muttered darkly, then she took off like a bolt across the floor, tiles falling to their doom. Rather than dart straight across, Kim zagged about the floor towards the stairs. Approaching the railing, Kim deftly flipped over it, landing next to Ron nonchalantly. "C'mon, Mad Dog."

Rufus perched himself on Ron's left shoulder, the side closet to Kim, as the trio proceeded up the first flight of stairs. There was no doorway between any of the levels of the building, as they soon discovered. Kim made certain that this next floor would not fall through, then stepped into the room. Ron followed suit, taking his place at Kim's side.

"Well, it looks safe," stated Ron, his face unusually serious. His face then formed one of slight discomfort. Ron's expression became sullen as he appeared to daydream. A quick tug on the shoulder from Rufus snapped him out of it. "Kim, make it stop."

"Make what stop? Ron!" Her partner was now on his knees in agony, clutching his throbbing head. "Ron? What is it?"

"The noise. Can't you hear it?" Kim softly shook her heard. "Rufus, you hear it?"

"Hnk! No!" Rufus was concerned, and patted Ron comfortingly.

Kim desperately looked around the room, searching for the source of the noise Ron heard. Standing up, Kim felt a wave of dizziness nearly overwhelm her, but she remained erect. Rufus, too, was beginning to show symptoms of this strange effect.

There was only one chair in the room, probably for a security guard. The rest of the room appeared to be completely bare. Struggling to remain upright, Kim sunk into the chair, sweat dripping off her brow. Kim grasped her upper left arm, as deep in thought as she could be while the ache tormented her, zapping her strength. Kim tried to pinpoint the source of the pain in her body. Focusing her thoughts, she discovered that her arm was hurting the worst. Kim yanked the sleeve of her mission top up and let out an audible gasp, blinking a few times. Her slight, almost imperceptible scar from nearly three months ago, from Shego's glow, was a sickly green, pulsating madly.

Forcing her brain into working order, Kim leaned against the back of the chair, now completely damp with perspiration and engrossed in thought. If her scar, caused by Shego's power, was reacting so highly volatile, that meant that a source of radiation identical to Shego's was nearby, an actual core of it. It wouldn't have to be big, just dangerous enough to disorient intruders. Kim struggled, searching for the names of the four elements Wade had detected in the remains of the comet, wishing she'd paid more attention so she could negate the effects. She remembered him saying that they were so rare on Earth, Global Justice had secured all known samples. There was Tobolem, a sapphire blue metal that was liquid at room temperature, resembling mercury in texture and consistency, but retaining radioactive properties that would not hinder a healthy human, or naked mole rat for that matter. Ragos, a blood red mineral deposit, and Zactite, a violet hued sediment, maintained fairly higher levels of radiation, enough to affect a small child or elderly adult, or even a mole rat, almost immediately. The most dangerous, however, was Shatride, a neon green acidic crystalline substance comprised of highly erratic atoms, giving off vast amounts of radiation, enough to poison any life on Earth in less than an hour.

There was, however, a way to negate the effects. You had to find the Shatride core, a difficult feat in itself, then place an Electronic Pulsar Emitting Device, nicknamed E.P.'ed for short, directly over the core and activating it. Direct contact with Shatride usually resulted in death, which is one of the main reasons Shego's existence was a mystery.

Luck was with Kim Possible this night as she slipped from the chair, still clutching her pounding arm. This brought her down to eye level with the glowing Shatride core, and she reached into her pockets, despondently rummaging for the E.P.'eds that Wade had supplied Kim with in case of such an emergency. Kim managed to pull and E.P.'ed out and attach it to the core, activating it as she did so. The Shatride core flickered, then died.

Kim chanced another glance at her arm. Already the sickly green was returning to a more natural hue. Bracing herself, she crawled over to where Ron and Rufus had already passed out, collapsing next to them. Then she was out cold, utterly exhausted.

And they'd only made it to the second floor.

The raven haired teen shook his head and turned away from the monitor depicting the scene from the camera he activated on the second level of the building. Staring at the monitor reproachfully, a smirk crossed his lips. Fine. Let them rest. Tomorrow was a new day, and with the disk he'd procured, he'd soon have all the time in the world. Propping his feet up and slumping down into his seat, the boy decided that he too would snooze.


	2. II

Guys I am so sorry I haven't updated this in such a long time, but things have just been going so wrong. Things just have not been going my way, I've been so busy. So here's the chapter, I can't make any excuses for being gone so long.

Disclaimer: I don't own K.P. and Co., but Matthew Foxe belongs to me.

July 16, 2005

I.

When Ron awoke, he felt terrible. His bones felt like he had slept on the floor which, he quickly discovered, was true. Stretching, he found Kim on the floor next to him, noting her disheveled appearance. He stood up, noticing, that they were still in the research facility in Maine. The next thing Ron knew, he was thrown to the floor, and Kim was fiercely hugging him.

"Good morning!" exclaimed Kim briskly, and Ron groaned audibly. Here they had slept on a cold, concrete floor, and Kim was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. "Here, eat this." Ron's eyes popped open, and he looked suspiciously at the box of food Kim had shoved into his hands.

"What is it?" Ron asked cautiously, peering at Kim. Rufus yawned as he scampered up on to Ron's shoulder, spotting the food.

"I didn't make it," replied Kim, slicing the plastic covering off her own breakfast with a pocket knife. Ron and Rufus immediately dove into their food. "It's army rations." Their frenzied ripping stopped abruptly. "Guys, it's not that bad."

"Kim, it's cardboard with gristle bacon to compliment the cardboard eggs," Ron complained, setting his breakfast down in his lap, where Rufus sniffed it reproachfully.

"I'll tell you what Ron. You eat this breakfast, and I'll buy you a grande sized naco platter, complete with nachos, later," urged Kim, scarfing down part of her meal to make a point. She gagged inwardly, momentarily wishing she could turn off her taste buds.

"Deal," Ron agreed. He took a bite of the eggs, then handed some to Rufus, who chowed down. Swallowing, Ron made a face. "It isn't so bad. Needs some..."

"Here," Kim stated, tossing Ron a juice box before sipping on her own. Ron gave a quick murmur of thanks, then the rest of the so-called breakfast was eaten in silence, save where Kim told Ron about the Shatride.

Resuming their climb upwards, the next seven floors were relatively easy, with a few simple laser grids and sensors in the floors. Floor ten, however, made Ron slap his forehead in disgust. The entire level was a gigantic hedge maze that reached completely to the ceiling. The room was very dark, with no light bulbs at all. In fact, the only way Kim and Ron could see at all was with the night vision on the Spectrometer Sunglasses, not a good sign.

"I'm not messing with this junk," Kim said savagely, pulling her backpack off and sitting down. She rummaged around for a few minutes before pulling out a wooden handle. "Here it is." Pushing a button, a wicked looking machete popped out that Ron recognized from... actually he didn't know where he'd seen it before, probably in some jungle he and Kim were trekking in... or parachuting into... Ron shoved the jumbled memory away as Kim began hacking a path through the virtually solid wall of shrubbery. It was tough work, and by the time they reached the exit, Kim was practically drenched in sweat, leaves clinging to her damp hair, twigs poking her in the scalp.

The next four levels were the same, so Kim and Ron took turns, working up quite an appetite and becoming soaked in perspiration. Pausing as they ascended yet another flight of stairs, the trio caught their breath. (Well, Ron and Kim did. Rufus refused to let on that he was quite handy with a machete.)

"What... floor are we on?" panted Ron, collapsing at the top of the stairs, his shoulders heaving.

"This next one is fifteen. It had better not be a maze. Which means we've got about eighty-five more flights to go," Kim lamented, sitting down next to Ron. Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket and eyed her. "You are so lucky Rufus. You don't have to hack through someone's crazed garden. We get through the next ten levels and we'll stop for lunch. How's your mystical monkey power?"

"Tapped. Still," Ron replied glumly, leaning against the wall. "Don't know if it'd do any good though. It comes and goes."

The three continued on, Rufus scouting ahead for hidden booby traps. At least he tried to, when he could slip away from Ron, who was acting like an overprotective mother hen. He managed to search the next two floors, his nose wrinkled, sniffing out possible unseen dangers, before Ron scolded him for worrying Ron so and placing Rufus back into the safety of his pocket, despite the naked mole rat's protests. Floor fifteen and sixteen were empty, completely devoid of all furnishings and decorations. The four walls were painted black, and one light bulb hung in the large room, producing eerie shaded areas where an enemy could easily hide, shrouded in darkness, just out of the line of sight.

Floor seventeen was the same, but halfway across the room, Kim was grabbed from behind and pinned to the floor. A moment later Ron joined her, and Ron got a good look at their captors as a third placed Rufus in a small, metal cage which he had no hopes of biting through anytime soon. Donned in black, the three were covered from head to toe in ninja outfits, shielding their faces. Struggling against her captor, Kim watched as a fourth ninja removed itself from the shadows and mentally kicked herself.

Gritting her teeth in frustration as the ninja removed all of their gadgets, Kim blamed herself. Instead of catching the ball and tossing it back to the plate, she'd let it roll by, possibly costing the entire game. Well, better late than never, Kim surmised, hoping to intercept and take the ball in for the winning basket. Kim tensed, then struck, lashing out with her foot into her captor, causing the ninja to topple and lose its grip. Out of the corner of her eye, Kim spotted Ron repeat her motion, and leap to his feet. The third ninja set Rufus down, well out of harm's way as the other three positioned themselves for a fight.

Ron detected motion on his left side and ducked just in time to see a fist punch the air where his head had been seconds ago. He reacted purely on instinct, performing a back flip with his feet aimed at the ninja's head. The ninja reacted quickly, and Ron's feet nearly missed their mark. Almost. As his feet passed by, the Velcro (Which he and Kim had decided would be less hazardous to his health than laces.) caught on the ninja's mask, and with a rip and a tear, the mask flew by. Ron rose to a standing position, his brown orbs wide and full of evident shock, the ebony mask hanging limply around his feet, still attached to his shoe.

"Ki-Kim," Ron stammered, his eyes not moving from his opponent. "C-could you c-come look at this?"

"What is it Ron?" asked Kim, watching as ninja after ninja appeared from the shadows. She walked over to where Ron was, keeping her eyes on the ninjas. Kim turned, focusing on Ron, then the ninja in front of her. "Honestly Ron, you sound like you've seen... me."

It was an exact replica of Kim, down to the highlights of light orange in her auburn locks. But her olive orbs were devoid of any emotion. The real Kim and Ron watched as every ninja in the extremely large room - a total of about fifty – removed their masks. While some were Kim, identical to the first one and the true Kim, others were exact copies of Ron. When the first one, the one Ron accidentally unmasked, spoke, the voice, though Kim's, was metal sounding in nature.

"Security Robot number thirteen has determined that the deoxyribonucleic acid is identical to that of Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus. If Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable are able to state their classified Global Justice security clearance override, further admittance will be allowed and Team Possible will be allowed use of the private elevator," droned robot thirteen. "Failure to name the correct override code for these two individuals will result in your forced removal off the premises." Kim took a deep breath before beginning.

"Kimberly Ann Possible of Team Possible, Global Justice call-in unit number zero-two-three; five star, level nine security clearance; appointed Global Justice override code is six-one-nine-two-A-five-seven-B-Alpha,"Kim recited, fiddling with her gloves, "of Civilian Rank." The drone nodded, then stared at Ron expectantly. He gulped, before starting.

"Ronald Stoppable of Team Possible, Global Justice call-in unit number zero-two-four; five star, level eight security clearance; appointed Global Justice override code is seven-two-zero-three-B-six-eight-C-Beta of Civilian Rank," Ron managed to recall from his brain, impressed with his memory.

"Accurate. You'll find the controls for the elevator behind a small panel next to a larger one at the end of the room. All security measures will be shut down within fifteen feet of your person, and no hostile action from the robots will be inflicted upon you," stated number thirteen, stepping back with the other robots to clear a path and removing Rufus from his cage. Others rushed forward and handed Team Possible their gear, a few muttering small apologies before seeping back into the shadows.

Kim and Ron made their way to the elevator, the robots swiftly moving out of the way. Rufus, still upset but safe in his owner's pocket, chattered angrily at the robots until they were out of sight.

"Amp down, little buddy," Ron chastised as the elevator door closed. "At least we're in the elevator. Kim, when's lunch?" A rumble from Kim's tummy was his response as the elevator reverberated the noise.

"Right now. But," stated Kim, "we're not eating too much. We might have a fight on our hands." She swiftly removed two packets of food, tossing one to Ron. He tripped, and the package landed securely into his hands.

"Ron Factor," replied Ron to her annoyed look, grinning at her. Kim simply rolled her eyes and settled down next to him, casting Ron a shy smile as she snuggled closer to him.

It was how things had been these last three months. There were gradual changes, a kiss in between classes here, some snuggles there for the sake of being together, but nothing too elaborate. Most of the time it was as if they still were only best friends, and only during a peaceful moment or under stress did they really appear to be more. Yet the signs of them being a couple were subtle, hidden amongst their long time friendship. Their love was a mutual one, radiating all the true colors of friendship and romance combined.

II.

"Will they hurry up, I can't wait around all day," fumed the mysterious boy on the top floor of the tower. "I have places to be if I'm to stay on my predicted schedule." He paced about restlessly, his movement making no noise in the cavernous room. "Well, if they're going to take their time coming to me, I'm just gonna have to force their hand." His gloved fist slammed down on a purple button, a grin sweeping across his face.

III.

"WHOA!" Ron yelled as the speed of the elevator suddenly increased drastically. He was thrown roughly into Kim, who collapsed under his weight. "What was that?"

"I'm gonna guess someone hit the 'max speed' button. Perhaps we took too long for their liking?" Kim replied sarcastically. Pushing Ron off of her, she stood up, regained her balance, and took a closer look around the elevator. Spotting the camera, she slapped herself on the forehead. "Ugh, why didn't I see that before?!"

Still, Kim and Ron were ready when the elevator hit the top floor, fighting stances assumed. The door opened with a 'ding!', and the teens braced themselves for an attack. When it wasn't forthcoming, Kim slowly stepped out onto the darkened floor, followed closely by Ron and Rufus. The lights suddenly came on, and Kim's arms went up instinctively to shield her eyes. A slight chuckle echoed throughout the room.

"Too bright?" asked an icy voice. "I can tone it down if you like." The three were immersed in darkness once more, and, with straining eyes, peered into the blackness, unable to spy anything. Kim and Ron planted themselves back to back in front of the elevator door, which had closed and appeared to have melted into the wall once again. "What's wrong Kimberly? Need your darling boyfriend to watch your back?" Kim's eyes swept over the room, piercing. She couldn't place the voice as familiar, so who they were dealing with was unknown.

"Just what are you doing here? Other than stealing stuff and being up to no good?" Kim shouted, her olive orbs still pacing about the room, ears perked for a rustle of clothing.

"Oh, on the contrary, I am up to good. Perhaps. You won't really know until I'm done, will you?" The voice echoed throughout the room, leaving Kim frustrated, unable to pinpoint its source. "It's no use straining your ears Kimberly, you can't hear me unless I choose for you to. How do you even know that I'm not a shadow, a wraith, an apparition, a haunt, a ghost, playing with your head? Perhaps I'm not even here, after all, what I've done so far could be done with some fancy technology. So, the world famous Team Possible has deemed it necessary to come defeat me in person, I feel so honored."

"Glad you realized you better just give up now," replied Kim, muscles rippling tense in her arms and legs. "Now, if you will just turn on the lights and come with us, we'll put in a good word for you with the police, provided you turn over the goods you've taken." Silence. "No gloating, nothing? Glad something shut you up. Now, you gonna turn yourself in or what?"

"Okay." Ron exchanged a look with Kim. It was never this easy. Sure enough, it wasn't. The lights flickered on this time, more gradually, allowing enough time for their eyes to adjust and for them to see the intruder. There was a balcony half way across the room nearly fifty feet up, and the boy was leaning against the railing, looking complacent. Short, spiky black hair fell forward, even messier than Ron's, but without a cow lick. The silver shirt glowed in the lighting beneath the ebony denim jacket, and so did the gloves, one of which was propping up his chin. Black cargoes were slack, and full of several pockets. "You two do make a cute couple, but will you in the future? Ah, well time will tell, perhaps sooner than you think. But who has the answers you seek?"

"Just who are you? You're no older than us, I'm surprised you could even break in here," Kim responded, her eyebrow cocked as she peered coldly upwards at the rogue teen. He laughed once again.

"You can't judge a book by its cover, have you never heard that?" The boy was now descending the steps of the balcony down to their level. "Just look at Ronald, who would assume upon outward appearance that he holds so much power within? Mystical power I might include," the boy added, his emerald eyes sparkling beneath raven bangs. Ron inhaled sharply, that wasn't info you could just look up on the Internet about him. "As for who I am," the boy was now ten feet away from Kim and Ron, "my name is Matthew Foxe, but you may call me Matt or Matthew if you prefer, perhaps even Foxe."

"Never heard of you," mused Ron as he and Kim shifted into a fighting position.

"You wouldn't have," assured Matthew. He surprised them by bowing, watching them with observant eyes. "Shall we?" The sudden shift in his stance signified his readiness, he was prepared to face them.


End file.
